


Getting Old

by marynn_kokoelma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, Spellbook, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Magnus had found one spell to bind his life to Alec’s? Will he use it, despite all the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> ◊ I don't have a beta, and I really think I need one XD.  
> ◊ English is not my first language so please tell me if you see any grammar/conjugation mistakes.

Magnus had found a very old, very powerful spell, one to join his life to Alec’s. He hadn’t told him at first, he was willing to make his own decision before giving any kind of hope to Alexander. 

The spell didn’t come without a price, the first one was the easiest one: the life force he would give to expend Alec’s life would be his own. No more eternity for him, just a long life with an end… But Alec would be living for the same duration has him, maybe a few weeks more or a few weeks less but the same, and if it would be centuries so would it be. 

The second price was giving up on his young, he will start aging, significantly slow than anyone be he will start getting old with everything that imply. In the same time Alec’s aging would slow to match his own and it was something he could live with. Getting old with someone he love was something he had given up on, but now he had an opportunity…

All of these prices were manageable; for the second one maybe it would be hard for Alexander, he would have to see his sibling aging faster than him and probably dying before him. It would probably be a bit hard for him too to explain it to Ragnor and Raphaël, but he was fairly sure they would understand at the end.

The main issue was that splitting his life force with Alexander also mean that he would share is power. Not enough to made of Alec a Warlock, he hadn’t the right parentage, but enough for him to be able to cast some minor spells and potions. And even if Alec was more confortable with Downworlder than most of his family, Magnus couldn’t be sure how he would react. Also there was a huge risk for the clave to badly react to a Shadowhunter with a bit more.

He hadn’t found any previous case of this spell use in any of his books. So he wasn’t even sure of the reaction he would have from his peers. Also sharing his power means less for him. It didn’t really matter to him as a fact, he could live with a bit less magic, and he never fully used it anyway. But he would have to give up on the High Warlock title, and for that he wasn’t really willing. 

Not that he was really, deeply attached to the title. But they were so much more he could do with it than without. He wouldn’t have been able to help so many Warlocks by the time Valentine raised again without it. 

And who would be his successor? They were nobody half as competent as him in the area. Or well, some people he didn’t agree with and who wouldn’t keep an even relationship with Shadowhunters… This was what afraid him the most about this entire spell.

Also what would be Alexander reaction, he couldn’t throw the spell on them without asking him. But what if he refused? Not willing to loose his rang at the Clave just for some stupide love story with a Warlock, even less than a mundane to them…

“Magnus? You are ready?” Alexander was standing next to the door his jacket in his hands; they had planed to go out.

Magnus closed the spell book, leading to some dust to fly. “Yeah, I’m coming”.

The discussion will be for another time, when he would be sure of his own decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I post on tumblr as some sort of 'Première' http://marynn-kokoelma.tumblr.com/.  
> And I'm always looking for new prompts idea so feel free. It doesn't mean I will write it but I can try n.n  
> I'm shy but you can talk to me, I will try my best to answer.


End file.
